Red stands for more than blood
by Kairis 12
Summary: kagome/vincent pairing...need i say more...my thanks to Bishonen's foxy miko for trusting me with this wonderfull story by Gods help i wil not let you down! this my first fic with NO OC!
1. The end of time travel back to normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Final Fantasy VII, or any of its Characters. But I do own two of the OCs who will appear as Souta's friends, along with the plot.

AN: YAY! Just like I had promised from my Reno/Kagome One-shot pairing… A Kagome/Vinnie (nickname for Vincent) pairing! The story in the Inuyasha timeline takes place two years after Kagome's journey to the Sengoku Jidai. And in the FFVII world, it takes place a year after Advent Children. I'd like to thank Angel Nor Devil for her help with suggestions and names in starting this story out.

Hope you enjoy…

* * *

_**  
Pairing**_ - Kagome/Vincent (Other pairings will have polls)

_**Summary**_ - Two years ago, Kagome had returned home against her will after defeating Naraku. During the two years, the miko went into a state of depression until she met up with her now 500+ year-old adoptive son, Shippo. After finally being reunited with her kit and coming across Sesshoumaru while running an errand for her grandfather, the young miko gradually came out of her depression. Now, two years later, Kagome is completely healed... and is being forced to take Souta and some of his friends to a Final Fantasy Convention! But not without Shippo. And what's this? Souta is forcing Kagome to dress up as WHOM?

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The battle for The Shikon no Tama was over. Naraku was dead, along with Hakudoshi who held the evil hanyou's heart. Entei, the demon horse that chose Hakudoshi as its master, chose Kagome as his new master after witnessing the strong display of purification that destroyed the hanyou and his latest incarnation and became one with Kagome's being; laying dormant within her soul until the demonic horse was called upon when needed. Kagura and Kanna were set free soon after Naraku was destroyed. Sango and Miroku, after Naraku's demise, got married and agreed to try to rebuild the Taijya's village. Sesshoumaru, who traveled with them for a short while after bringing Kanta's father back to life, was still the same but had adopted Rin as his daughter. Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo… after giving Kagome the Tetsusaiga (basically to try to piss Sesshoumaru off). And Shippó was adopted as Kagome's son.

As for our favorite miko… after Entei and the jewel became one with her, Kagome was forced back to her time once a wish on the jewel was made with the well sealing up itself. Soon after realizing that she couldn't go back after a sprained ankle, a broken leg or two (Left and right separate times), a some pulled leg muscles, Kagome went into a state of depression by hardly ever leaving her room unless it was to get something to eat or drink, use the bathroom, help her grandfather with the chores for the shrine, or to at least spend a little time with her family, most of all her little brother, Souta.

Seven months after returning home from the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome met up with Shippó when he was looking at shrines that may still have some Holy energy after five hundred years. The saddened miko had caught sight of him when he was looking at the Goshinboku while she was sweeping along the stone paths of the shrine. Kagome had so happy to see her now grownup son that she just dropped her broom and ran to Shippó, calling his name before she tackled him into a hug. As he hugged her back with all his might while letting her cry into his chest, saying how much she had missed him.

Later that day she had met up with Sesshoumaru, happy to see him just as much as she did Shippó.

As time passed, Kagome began to come out of her depression, little by little with the help of Souta, his girlfriend Hitomi, Shippo, and Seshoumaru.

(Hitomi was told about Kagome's travels and such and had kept a lid on it for Kagome's sake)

But as the said time passed, Kagome's appearance had changed drastically. Her hair grew alarmingly fast to the back of her knees. Her bangs practically covered her eyes, their length reaching to her collarbone. Her skin, the once nicely tanned color due to her traveling so much in the Sengoku Jidai, had paled during her depression but not in a way that looked unhealthy. The luster of her deep, sapphire eyes that had once been dull due to her once depressed state were slowly gaining their true shine even if she still held a bit of sadness in them.

Even though the normal life for Kagome was really boring, now that she no longer had to travel to the past, Kagome enjoyed spending as much time as she could with her family; especially with her younger brother, Souta. She had missed out so much in his life that it made her feel guilty.

So, to make up for a little of the time she had missed in his life, Kagome was willing to take him anywhere he wanted to go with Shippó and two of his friends. Little did she know what was in store for her in preparing…

(I had planned on having a couple of OCs as Souta's friends but I just decided to have Hitomi and Satoru involved in the story)

* * *

There! It's a prologue but it's better than nothing for my Vincent/Kagome pairing. But don't worry; I'm working on the next chapter as you're reading this. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted this like I had promised, but I had a really, REALLY bad case of Writer's Block and I've also been trying to get the movie, FFVII: Dirge of Cerberus. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this and others to come.

I'm also Trying to update my other fics and make more crossovers.


	2. Vincents dream soutas tourture

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or Inuyasha. If I did, I would be living in a condo or Mansion by the sea in Florida, Mexico, California, or better yet… JAPAN. So don't even try to sue me. I also don't own any of the songs that may appear in this story; they belong to their rightful artists.

AN: As for those who are or were thinking the name "Entei" from Pokemon… I'm not referring to that Entei. I'm referring to Entei, The Demon Horse from Inuyasha; the demon horse that Hakudoushi rides now in the series.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Vincent's Dream… Souta's "Torture"**_

_It was cold and dark from where Vincent stood. No matter where or how far he seemed to have walked, it didn't seem to be getting him anywhere. _

_A door soon came into his view. Nothing special about it; just an old wooden door with a brass knob… With no other choice, Vincent reached out and turned the knob to open it. On the other side, there was a dim light, like someone had left their TV set on. But looking inside, Vincent saw a corridor with what looked like TV screens on each side. Vincent walked in before the door disappeared, not that he seemed to notice or care, and made his way through the endless hallway. _

_Looking at the screens as he walked, Vincent realized that what was playing on each of the screens were his memories from the day he was born to when Hojo had changed him. _

_The memories soon became too much for him; their events affecting him too greatly from the pain they brought. His steady walk turned into a full out run, trying to escape the pain, the guilt, the helplessness that he felt from the memories he had from when he was still a Turk; the memories he had with Lucrecia. _

_During his run, the screens faded away and Vincent found himself in cold darkness again. Slowing down, Vincent tried to catch his breath. Once he did, he couldn't help but feel numb at the reminder of the memories that had played in that hallway just a while ago. The weight of it all made him fall to his knees. _

_Before the numbness could consume him, a soft, warm light engulfed him from above. The light seemed like it was wrapping him in a gentle embrace, comforting him and driving away the numb feeling. The sound of light footsteps echoed around him, soft and graceful the sound seemed. _

_Looking up ahead of him, Vincent could make the outline of a person, a woman, to be precise. When she got close enough to him, he could see most of her features clearly. _

_She was petite, about 5'1" and appeared to be in her twenties. Her hair, just like his in color, reached to her knees. The spaghetti-strapped light blue nightgown with sliver trimming she wore clung to her curves and reached to her ankles. The material for the gown almost looked sheen semi-transparent, making her shapely legs almost visible through the material. Her face was covered in shadow but he could clearly see a pair of deep, beautiful, sapphire eyes with silver specks. _

_To Vincent, in appearance, she looked like an angel… or the daughter of a goddess. She looked more beautiful than any woman he had seen in all his years of being alive. Even the four beasts residing within him agreed with him in what they saw through his eyes. They were practically growling in approval. _

_The ethereal being knelt before him as she brought her slender hands to rest on either side of his face, caressing his cheeks. Those same hands were soft and gentle… so gentle that he couldn't help but savor the feel of them against his face, closing his eyes and releasing a sigh. He had a sudden urge to grasp her wrists gently, until he remembered the clawed glaive on his left hand. _

_He didn't want to scare her or make her disgusted by the sight of it. He cursed Hojo for what he did to him, making him into a monster, a vessel for the four beasts within him… it sometimes made him wish that he could turn back time to right the wrongs that he could've prevented. _

_His angel had surprised him, making him open his eyes, when she lifted her right hand from his face to gently grasp his left wrist, guiding his clawed hand to rest on her right cheek. Wait… did he call her 'his' angel? _

'_Yes… my angel.' Vincent thought, absently. It sounded right to call this beautiful maiden his. Like she truly belonged to him; meant to be by his side. Even though he couldn't see her face, save her eyes, Vincent knew that she had to be beautiful; inside and out. _

_Vincent was glad that she didn't flinch away from him or anything. It looked like she accepted him in appearance. As he had looked into the sapphire of his angel, he knew that he could get lost in those deep depths and not care. And before he could stop himself, Vincent closed the short space (that he didn't notice) between them to seal the raven-haired woman's lips in a gentle kiss. _

_Her lips were as soft as rose petals and tasted as sweet as vanilla. Her very fragrance was just as sweet. Not able to stop himself, Vincent tried deepening the kiss, sliding the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip. At first, she didn't respond but with enough coaxing on Vincent's part, she did while slightly parting her lips, giving him access to her sweet cavern. _

(This next scene is something from the very first episode of Tsubasa Chronicles, with a few slight differences. Don't sue me, I don't own the original scene from Tsubasa Chronicles, the idea rightful belongs to CLAMP. Also there's a reason for the scene later in the story.)

_Just as Vincent was about to pull her close to his body, the ground soon began shake making them break the kiss. Around them, the glass walls of a cylindrical capsule faded into view as well as some sort of glass wall, separating them. _

_Outside the capsule, rubble began to fall as if in slow motion. Despite that Vincent couldn't understand what's going on, an unidentifiable emotion starts to fill him as he looked at the raven-haired woman he was kissing. Her hands were against the glass that was separating them, with her eyes filled with sadness. _

_Resting his hands against the glass, Vincent could feel the warmth of her hands through it. The both of them inched closer to each other with Vincent's clawed hand lightly sliding upward with the girl's as Vincent's right turned into a fist as he began to feel helpless. Helpless, why? He didn't know. But the emotion showing in the girl's eyes tore at his heart. She was feeling despair. That much he could tell… no, practically **feel** from her. Her tears filled her beautiful sapphire eyes and fell down the curve of her cheeks. _

_No matter how hard Vincent tried to break the glass wall between them, he could never get through. After trying to smash it harder, the woman he called his angel… her body began to glow with a pair of silver blue feathered wings sprouting from her back. _

_At that moment she really did look like an angel fallen from heaven. Coming out of his shock and disbelief, Vincent noticed that she was starting to float, her gown bellowing around her legs gracefully. Vincent slammed his clawed hand against the glass in a futile attempt to reach her before her own hand pulled away from the said glass, the claws making a screeching sound as he dragged the deadly sharp points it. _

(You know the sound you make when you drag your nails against a blackboard? That kind of sound)

_Helpless, he tried calling out to her but no word was uttered from him. _

_As his angel was being pulled away farther with her hair and gown bellowing in an invisible current about her body, he heard her voice call out to him desperately, with her hand reaching out to him, "VINCENT!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shooting up in a seating position, Vincent awoke panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Resting his left hand on his brow, Vincent took his time catching his breath and settling his emotions.

Once his breathing became steady and normal, he remembered something from his dream that didn't seem right. Staring at his left hand, Vincent lit out a sigh in relief.

Just recently, Reeve gave Vincent an opportunity to get rid of his prosthetic arm for an arm of bone, flesh and blood (Vincent's own flesh and Blood). A surgical machine that Reeve invented was able to help re-grow a limb that was lost from whatever incident or accident. Just give the machine a test tube full of your DNA, and it would be able to make enough materials need to remake your limb- every bone, every muscle and skin tissue.

(The Machine I'm talking about came from the movie, "The 5th Element" starring Bruce Willis and Chris Rock. The same Machine that helped make the main Female character of the movie, Lilu. Those of you, who haven't seen or heard of the movie, trust me. It's a very good Sci-Fi movie and I recommend that you watch it.)

The Machine for the surgery was never put to the test but Vincent didn't care. As long as there was a chance that he would be able to have a normal left arm, he would take it. And as a result, the surgery was a success and Vincent came out with an actual organic arm.

The surgery itself happened about three months ago and for the first time since that crack head Hojo changed his body, Vincent felt much better than he did when he still had that prosthetic arm.

(Vincent still has the outer shell of his prosthetic arm that serves as a type of armor)

Rubbing his left forearm, Vincent looked to his alarm clock set on his nightstand. The time read, three-thirty in the morning. Far too early for him to be waking up, even for a Sunday. Not one to be able to go back to sleep when covered in sweat, Vincent slid out of bed anyway to set out for the bathroom.

It wasn't too far away since it was connected to his bedroom. Sometime after defeating Kadaj and his gang, Vincent had gone back to Nibelheim to live in the old abandoned ShinRa Manor. Rufus said that he didn't care and gladly lit Vincent have and keep the place. It took a bit of time to clean and remodel the place, but with the help from Cloud and the others, Vincent was able to make the place more welcoming and livable. He even cleaned out the basement of all the broken equipment and the coffin he had slept in all those years until he met Cloud.

Vincent took one of the master bedrooms of the manor as his sleeping quarters and used a majority of the guest rooms for storage.

Once he turned on the water at just the right temperature, stepped into the shower letting the slightly hot water cascade down his back. Grasping a bar of soap and washcloth, Vincent went to work on scrubbing slight grim that developed from the sweat. While doing so, his mind wandered to what had happen in his dream.

Everything that happen in it felt too real to be something that his subconscious came up with. And the woman… _she_ was far too beautiful to be real. But every touch… every emotion felt real. He could still feel the warmth of the woman's hands upon his cheeks… taste the sweetness of her lips on his…

'There's no way someone like her is real…' Vincent thought. And sadly, from his view, he believed that. In reality, no woman like the one from his dream existed. Even Lucrecia wasn't that ethereal in appearance. Although, he admit that Lucrecia was beautiful and kind in her own way and that he did love her… she didn't come close to invoking his emotions to such an extent.

He also knew that it wasn't healthy to fall for someone who probably wasn't even real.

Sighing in disappointment, Vincent went to rinse the soapsuds off his body (XP Drool…) and turned off the shower. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, Vincent made his way back to his room to get ready for the day ahead of him.

That was the one thing that Vincent hated the most. Once he's awake, even in the middle of the night or so early in the morning, there was no going back to sleep no matter how hard he tried (XP I'm like that too and I just hate it).

After drying off, Vincent made his way to his dresser only to trip on something furry. That's right. The great Vincent Valentine tripped! On what, exactly? Well… it's like this.

It happened a week after the ShinRa Manor was completely remodeled. He was on his way back after running into Reeves about the surgery for his arm when he found… he didn't know what it was really. But it resembled a small cat in appearance… except with two tails. He had to admit, despite the abnormality of the animal having two tails it was really cute. He couldn't help but bring it home with him.

(Anyone who can guess who Vinnie's new little companion is gets a plushy of that character)

"Sorry, girl." Vincent muttered an apology to the two-tailed cat after she growled in irritation at him and got up to move to his bed to get some more sleep.

He never bothered to tell the others that he had a new housemate. Whether they found out or not, it didn't matter to him. But every time the rest of AVALANCHE came over for a visit, she's never around. And what stinks the most is that he never gave her a name.

'Maybe I should ask Tifa about that… or Marlene.' Vincent knew that those two would be the best to ask for a pet name, even though Marlene was still a child. If he were to ask Yuffie… who knew what the Kunoichi would do to the poor feline… probably coddle the poor thing to death.

After dressing in his usual clothes, setting his gun in its holster, and picking up the two-tailed cat from his bed, Vincent left the room and set out for Midgar. Even though it was sometime after four in the morning, it was a bit of a long was to Midgar and the others wouldn't mind him coming early.

* * *

--- _**Another Dimension, Higurashi Shrine**_ ---

"…………… No." Kagome said after giving her younger brother, who was holding the package, that came for him in the mail a week earlier by Shippó when the Kitsune was still in France for a fashion show, a deadpanned stare and started back to making her sandwich for and early lunch.

"Né-chan! Why not!" Souta asked, a mixture of disappointment and disbelief. What was in the package he held was really for his sister that he, his girlfriend Hitomi, Satoru, and Shippo had worked hard to get for her. Souta, Hitomi, and Satoru gathered the amount of money necessary (by using their allowances) to buy it while Shippó had searched for the materials and fabric to make it.

(So basically they were paying for the fabrics and materials while also paying Shippó in advance to make the costume)

It was supposed to be a costume for Kagome to wear at the Final Fantasy convention Souta had practically begged her to take him to since she had promised to spend time with him anywhere he had wished. This convention was a perfect opportunity to spend time with his sister, even though he knew that Kagome never was into anime or video games because of the amount of time she had spent in the Sengoku Jidai. And this convention was the one he, Hitomi, and Satoru had been waiting for. Souta even bought tickets a year early for this convention.

Kagome looked at her younger brother with a raised brow while pointing out, "Because, Souta, yes, I agreed that I would _take_ you to this convention but I never agreed that I would _dress up_ as well." With that said, Kagome went her small study that her grandfather made for her with her sandwich and bottle of water in hand.

Souta was hot on her heels as she made her way down the hall to the room next their grandfather's. "Come one, Kagome. My friends and I are dressing up as our favorite characters; even Shippó's dressing up. We got you the costume so you wouldn't have to feel left out. You don't need any make-up or anything for it. And I also worked so hard in figuring out which character would suit you best."

'Oh, no…' Kagome thought after she turned her head to look at Souta's direction after taking her seat behind her desk. On Souta's face, was the one thing that was always able to do her in- The Puppy Dog Pout! And damn, no matter how hard she tried to ignore those big, watery, pleading eyes that were mixed with that bottom lip of his sticking out and quivering.

And with a slight groan and defeated whimper, Kagome lit her shoulder slump as she spoke with an exaggerated voice, "Alright, brat. You win. What kind of costume did you get me?"

She instantly regretted her choice of words when she saw her little devil of a brother smile excitedly with a slightly crazed gleam in his eye. So slight, it was hardly identifiable. Well, to the untrained eye anyway.

Before Souta could get more excited, Kagome told him that after she was done eating that he could show her the costume and help her put it on. With that, Souta nodded eagerly and left the small study to wait for his sister in her room. When Souta was out of sight and couldn't hear his footsteps going up the stairs, Kagome lit out a sigh asking to her self, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Nothing but the silence within her small study answered her question.

--- _**Kagome's room, after she ate**_ ---

Kagome had noticed that while Souta was waiting on her, he had laid the costume he and his friends got for her on her bed. The material that made the costume leather, cotton, and a minor amount of stainless, gold plated metal. The colors for the costume were red and black. The colors and the way the costume looked made her think of that crazy vampire character from that one anime that she caught Shippó and Souta watching last Halloween.

(The slightly vague description of the costume is a major giveaway of which Kagome's dressing up as. If you still don't know…then shame on you :p. And as for the "crazy vampire character" she's thinking about was Alucard from Hellsing. I know… it's so obvious. XP)

Feeling the material of the bodysuit, Kagome was surprised that it felt just like the way Sango's Taijya suit. It may look as smooth as leather but it had the texture of dragon hide.

Confused, Kagome looked to Souta in question as to how he had the bodysuit of the costume made out of a material that was not supposed to exist anymore.

Seeing his sister confused, Souta couldn't help but smile proudly. Yes, he knew what the bodysuit was made of. It was by luck that Shippó still had some of the material left by Kagome's Taijya sister. And because Kagome was so small in height and frame, there was plenty of it left to also make the boots, gloves, and buckles for the costume.

Answering his sister's silent question, Souta spoke, "Shippó had said that had some dragon hide with him left by Sango. The material was hardly used after Sango decided not to pass the art of Taijya to her children since the demon activity decreased greatly. Even after five centuries, the material was still in good shape."

When Souta caught sight of Kagome's thoughtful yet wistful look complete with a light smile… he knew that she was thinking of the past. But unlike all the times before, she didn't burst into tears and get upset; a sure sign that she was healing greatly with each passing day. The sadness that used to fill her eyes was hardly noticeable now.

To get her attention, the younger boy cleared his throat, saying, "Well… Né-chan…" Kagome turned her attention to him. "Let's get to work, shall we?" he had finished with a brush and comb in each hand and a crazy grin on his face. The exact same grin that Shippó always had on his face whenever he wanted to cosplay, and Kagome was the "mannequin."

Kagome sweatdropped, feeling dread crawl up her spine as she froze like a doe caught in the headlights. The only thought going through her mind as Souta stalked toward her was, 'Oh, shit…'

--- _**Thirty minutes later, downstairs**_ ---

While Souta got to work on "helping" Kagome get ready, Kun-loon had lit Shippó, Hitomi, and Satoru in to wait for her children to finish getting ready.

Since the convention they were going to was a Final Fantasy Convention, they had all agreed to dress up as their favorites from Final Fantasy Seven. Shippó was going as Reno, Hitomi as Yuffie Kisuragi, and Satoru as Cid Highwind. Souta already told them that he was going as Cloud Strife and they had all agreed that Kagome should dress up as THE Vincent Valentine… despite that she was a girl.

Taking off his shoes that went with his Turk costume of Reno, with Hitomi and Satoru following in suit, Shppó asked Kun-loon, "Ne, Bá-chan? Are 'Ká-chan and Souta still upstairs?"

"Yes, they should still be in Kagome's room getting her ready." Kun-loon answered her grandson with a smile.

At this, Shippó started to feel giddy at wondering what his mother looked like in the costume he made. Motioning the others to follow him up upstairs, Shippó made his way to Kagome's room. Once he was at her door, he gave it a knock while asking if Kagome and Souta were still in there.

A muffled 'yeah' came from his mother and and 'okay, 'Gome. You're done' from Souta. Soon the door opened to reveal Souta, brush and comb in each hand, who had crazy grin and look on his face, chuckling with eagerness, "Hehehe. I did it. Wait 'til you see. Check it out!"

(THIS part I got from Fushigi Yuugi when Tamahome first arrived in Miaka's world XP)

Shippó, Hitomi, and Satoru looked at him as he had knocked a screw loose. The two boys with Hitomi took a step back out uneasiness at the sight of Souta in "crazed mode."

With a deadpanned look on her face, Hitomi stared at her boyfriend since the third grade and pointed out, "Sou-chan, you look like a psychopath."

"Yeah…" Shippó and Satoru agreed. If there was one thing that you should watch out for, it's when Souta gets crazy about whatever he had accomplished. Not like when he's on a bad sugar high, but still just as bad. It's best to stay out of his way.

"CHECK IT OUT!" Souta hissed. He was practically giddy at how good he made his sister look. At first he was shocked at how well the Vincent costume had fit her, but even more shock at how good she looked in it. He just couldn't wait to see the looks on the others' faces.

With exasperated sighs, Hitomi, Shippó, and Satoru took a peek inside the room to see… a complete spitting image of Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy: Advent Children. The few things that made this version of The Ex-Turk was the height, the slim frame, and very feminine face that was complete with big doe, sapphire eyes.

To say that the Kitsune, human girl, and human boy were shocked was an understatement.

(Okay, It's hard for me to describe Vincent's outfit, but I'll try my best. But of any of you get confused with the description, let's just say that it's an exact replica of Vincent's outfit from FF7: AC and Dirge of Cerberus.)

Kagome was pretty surprise on how much she liked the costume as she looked into her full-sized mirror on her closet door. The bodysuit was all black with buckles for the waist, legs, and forearms. The red colored material made a cape with a high collar that had little black buckles lined up from the top of the said high collar to just below her breasts and the edges of the train looked burned and torn looking. Kagome's right hand was gloved but the left had a gold claw. A red Headband held back most of her hair while a wisp of it or two stuck out from the said headband. A holster with a fake but real-looking gun was tied around her left thigh. The boots that looked a bit long, possibly too big for her set beside her desk, leaving her with only a pair of black socks on.

Feeling the intensity of stares on her form, Kagome turned around to see the shocked faces of her son, hopefully future little sister, and the little brother of the girl she had saved from being taken to hell (For those of you who are confused, watch the episode where The Soul Piper had made it's appearance).

Well… Hitomi was shocked and drooling a bit. Satoru looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. And Shippó was practically looking at her in disbelief and admiration.

Breaking the silence, Kagome looked to Souta and asked, "Souta, who did you dress me up as?"

Before the three came into the room, Kagome remembered how shocked her brother looked after he had finished doing her hair. It made her wonder who was supposed to be with the costume.

Souta soon answered her question with the name of the character, Vincent Valentine, which Final Fantasy game he came from, and talked a little of his background. From how Souta spoke of him, he must be really popular. Not that Kagome cared. Because of her traveling back and forth from her time to the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome had drifted apart from what occurred in the present… like Fashion, electronics and such. (Not the shower though. No one in his or her right mind could lose touch from that… Even though bathing in a hot spring is a bit more relaxing than in a tub.)

After Souta's speech of who Vincent Valentine was, Souta himself left to get ready while the others waited downstairs _after_ three of them came out of their states of shock from Kagome's appearance.

Once Souta bounded down the staircase all dressed as his favorite character, Cloud Strife, the young teenager gave Kagome a little white box. After looking at what it said on it, Kagome saw that it was a box of Red contacts lenses. And for the second time that day, Souta answered her silent question saying that her character had red eyes.

That tidbit of information made her think of Naraku's eyes, making her shiver unnoticeably.

With a sigh, Kagome had set her costume boots at the door and went to the mirror that hung on the wall of the hall that led to her study to put the contacts on. After she had doing so, Kagome gave herself one last look in the mirror before receiving a compliment from her mother and left with her family and little friends to the convention her brother had planned for them to go to.

* * *

Phew! Chapter one is done. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I tried to make some of the parts on Kagome's half a bit funny so… tell me what you guys thought of it with a review.

And also, I'd like to tell you guys that Chaotic Rei has also posted her own Vincent/Kagome pairing called "Libero." The prologue is all that's up, but it's showing a lot of promise. I had already read it and recommend that you also read it. It's REALLY good.

--------------------------------

As for the pairings concerning my fic, I decided not to put up any pairing polls and just go with these…

Vincent/Kagome (As planed)

Souta/Hitomi (also as planed)

Cloud/Yuffie (In honor of Rei/Vanya)

&

Shippó/Tifa (My idea with Rei's support)

--------------------------------

Next time on "Red Stands For More Than Blood"…

Kagome and the others finally arrive at the Final Fantasy Convention. Kagome gets glomped, left and right by many Vincent Fan Girls. And much more…

What? Sesshoumaru came to the convention as well… And dressed a Sephiroth! Also, who's this person who's dressed as a scientist and why does he keep following them around the Convention? Find out in the next chapter…

"A Stalker At The Convention"

See ya' then!


	3. A Stalker at the convention

Disclaimer: I don't own squat except the merchandise. So don't even try suing me because my paycheck is not enough.

AN: For those of you who were curious about the details in the last chapter? You guys will have to use your comical imaginations for that. Also Souta, Shippó, Hitomi, and Satoru are dress the same way as their characters are in FFVII: AC.

I just came up with this… after this chapter, Satoru won't be appearing in this fic anymore. There will be hint and such of him having a crush on Kagome, but that's all.

Yes, just recently, I found the truth about Dirge of Cerberus really being a video game. Hey, every one makes mistakes. I couldn't tell because the game had parts to it that were DVD quality. But damn, it would be great if it were a movie.

And for Angel Nor Devil: I'm sorry but I'm not gonna put the OC characters in because I have a feeling that I would leave them out through out the whole story. So I'm just using Souta, Hitomi, and Satoru and having Sesshoumaru and Shippó added too.

Well, enough of my chatting and on with the Chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A Stalker at The Convention**_

Before coming to the convention by car, Kagome was a bit speechless to find Sesshoumaru's limo waiting for them but was even more speechless to find the said proud Taiyoukai in a mighty sexy outfit that was made out the same material as the bodysuit for her costume.

(Chaotic Rei wrote this next paragraph since I'm not that good with describing Sephiroth. So Kudos to her for helping out.)

The outfit consisted of a long black trench coat that was tied with a thin leather belt above his waist, with the coat parting at his chest to leave some of it bare, with two ebony leather straps crisscrossing to connect to the rest of the coat. The metal shoulder pads actually had two metal plates underneath the shoulder pad, which had three holes in it. He had sleek black gloves that had a metal band on them binding the gloves to the sleeves, and on his black knee-high boots he had two more metal bands.

All in all, Sesshoumaru looked really good even if he was her brother.

(Sesshoumaru is in a human guise, hiding his facial markings and other demon features so he looks human but still has his gold eyes and silver hair)

"Ne? Sesshou-Ní-chan is dressed up as Sephiroth?" Souta asked in excitement from seeing his older adoptive brother dressed as his Hero's Arch-nemesis. Just make his bangs a little longer, change his eye-color to an aqua-teal color, and give him a replica of the Musumane, then he would look exactly like the Super-SOLDIER.

"Sugoi! How awesome is that? First Kagome-san looking like Vincent Valentine and now Sesshoumaru-Tono looking like an exact replica of Sephiroth. That's just too awesome!" Satoru said. He couldn't believe how lucky his friend Souta was to have a sister like Kagome and a big brother like Sesshoumaru. If they kept the costumes, it would like having the real characters of Vincent and Sephiroth right at home.

("Tono" is short for "tonosama" which means 'Japanese feudal lord', 'liege lord; nobleman'. And Yes, Satoru also knows about Kagome's travels to the Sengoku Jidai XP)

Hitomi was practically drooling at the sight of Sesshoumaru dressed as Sephiroth seated in his place by the window, legs crossed with masculinity, and his chin resting on the palm of his hand as he looked out the window. Hey, just because she was Souta's girlfriend doesn't mean that she couldn't have her opinion on how good other guys, young or old, looked in features. (Here, here! XD)

Shippó was practically glowing with pride at the compliments and praise from his uncle and his friends. The Kitsune, before getting the request of making a Vincent costume for his mother by Souta, had made the Sephiroth costume for Sesshoumaru just out of boredom. When Sesshoumaru had tried it on during one of his visits, Shippó had the shock of his life at how much the old (even if he didn't look it) Taiyoukai looked exactly like the silver haired villain from one of the most popular Final Fantasy games, worldwide. And even _more_ shocked to hear that stoic lord decided to come along… out of "curiosity, he said, and had nothing to do the day the convention was opened to the public.

'Pfft. He just wanted to come so he could show it off.' Shippó thought, smugly.

Feeling different intensities of stares on his person, Sesshoumaru turned to the four he had offered a ride to the convention. His adopted imouto's (little sister) face seemed blank with a raised brow, but he could see that she was clearly amused by what he was wearing. Shippó was looking smug… and had that grin on his face that had always drove him nuts during the first two centuries of raising him before he was able to truly take care of himself. Souta and Satoru were both looking at him with amazement and admiration. And little Hitomi was drooling a bit with her eyes wide open.

After they were all seated in the limo; Kagome at his side and Shippó at hers. Souta sat across him with Hitomi beside him and then Satoru. After subtly telling Hitomi to wipe off the small drool at the corner of her mouth, they were off to the convention.

One the way, Sesshoumaru had a light conversation with Kagome speaking in demon. Although, Shippó knew what they were saying, as well as Souta a little, Hitomi and Satoru didn't. It seemed like a private conversation so they didn't pry. During their conversation, Kagome felt a demonic aura, one that was calm and docile.

'So he's bringing Tenseiga.' She mused the statement. It was no surprise. During the final battle, Toukijin had shattered somehow when Sesshoumaru to use it with the combination of one of Kagome's sacred arrows. The holy power must have been too much for the tainted blade, making it shatter when it couldn't take anymore.

Sesshoumaru wasn't really mad about it. He had tried to find a way to dispose of it without any innocent souls coming into contact with it, anyway.

Giving her older brother a knowing look, Kagome kept quiet as her younger brother, his girlfriend, her son, and their friend talked among themselves about what they should check out, do, and get at the convention.

Upon arriving, Sesshoumaru took out Tenseiga from the trunk of the limo after he and the others lit themselves out. As soon as the Taiyoukai gave his driver instructions and how long they would be there, the six of them made their way inside after showing their passes and gaining looks of awe from the workers and Final Fantasy fans that were in line.

Just as soon as Kagome had walked through the entrance, a couple of squeals of "Oh my god!" sounded as a group of 3 girls dressed in cute and stylish clothes (Yuna, Rikku, and Paine from FFX-2 in their "Thief" clothes), even if they showed a bit too much skin, come running to her and nearly tackled her to the ground with glomps. Sesshoumaru and Shippó got the same treatment too (they got attention, not hugs), but not as bad as Kagome (SHE got the hugs).

The three girls who had "attacked" Kagome were talking so fast that she couldn't understand with all their shrieks and squeals of excitement and they were making her ears hurt. She could only feel pity towards Shippó and Sesshoumaru because of their much more sensitive hearing. The only thing that Kagome could understand from them was the word "picture" before they had gathered around her and snapped a shot of the four of them.

When they were gone, Kagome had stayed silent for a moment until she turned towards her little family asking them, "What the hell just happened?"

They all just answered with laughed while Sesshoumaru just gave an amused smirk.

This continued on for the rest of their stay, Kagome getting glomped by various Vincent fan girls, very few fan guys giving compliments, and both genders asking for photo shoots with her. It almost became exhausting for her and kinda made her on edge because she had never been glomped by total strangers.

'Wait a sec… How come everyone else is not getting the same treatment I'm getting?!' Kagome thought a bit peeved. She understood with Sesshoumaru because he never liked bodily contact from anyone unless they were family or a current lover. But _Shippó_ and _Souta…_ she knew they were dressed as popular characters and had their hair styled just like them, so why weren't _they_ getting as much attention as she was?!

Seeing his mother's glare directed at him and his younger uncle, Shippó chuckled at his mother's sour mood and answered her silent agitated question, "The reason why you're getting glomped so much is because the character you're dressed as, Vincent Valentine, is that popular next to Cloud Strife and Sephiroth. And also the character I'm dressed as is pretty much a minor in the game."

There was a long pause 'til Shippó added, "Plus, Sesshoumaru avoids getting glomped while the reason for Souta, even though he's dress just like Cloud, he's still a kid."

With a defeated huff and pout, Kagome decided to drop the subject and head for the food court of the convention to have a meat bun or two with some iced tea (Mmm, iced tea sounds really good). The sandwich she had eaten earlier before coming was really light and only served as a snack. It had also seem that the others decided to get something to eat too, although Sesshoumaru and Satoru had just settled with something to drink saying that they weren't hungry.

During the short meal, Kagome kept feeling like she was being watched. By whom, She did know but knew that it was human with a dark soul. The darkness it held was as powerful as Naraku's was but was still too much for a human, yet it also felt familiar. And from the feel of it, it wasn't too far from where they were sitting. And from how alert Shippó and Sesshoumaru were, they could feel it too.

'Just because it's a human watching us, doesn't mean that he's harmless.' Kagome thought as she took one last sip from her tea. And it was true. Kagome had learned from experience that humans could be more ruthless and bloodthirsty than demons. She had witnessed it in various battles in the Sengoku Jidai; battles that were meant to take place in history.

Once everyone was done with their light meals and drinks and had cleaned up after him or herself, they had left to look around the conventions some more. With Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó on guard with the human that was following them everywhere.

Souta, looking around, found a sign beside a line full of people cosplaying Final Fantasy VII characters that said "Final Fantasy VII (7) Cosplay Contest. The one who looks like their Favorite Final Fantasy VII character the most, Wins."

The prizes from last to first place seemed like nothing special but… The Grand Prized was what caught his eye.

The Grand prize was an authentic replica of Cloud Strife's motorcycle, Fenrir. From the model, the paint job, down to the last gimmick and storage to where Cloud kept his swords. Just when Souta was going to enter the contest, he saw one of the rules written in bold writing: **You must be 18 or older to enter. **

'What?!' Souta thought as he gazed at the line only to see that there were only participants ranging from eighteen to thirty at the most. Hell, there was even a graying old man that was dressed up as Reeve in line. Not a single participant was anywhere _near_ his age. 'Damn, now what? I want that Fenrir!' Souta whined with a pout marring his face.

Then suddenly as if a light bulb appeared over his head, the youngest Higurashi took off to where his sister, older brother, and nephew who was far older than him should be. When he did find them, they along with his girlfriend and best friend were checking out replicas of Final Fantasy weapons.

Kagome Sesshoumaru were checking out the quality and craftsmanship of a sword that Shippó had said was called Masamune, while getting looks of admiration and awe from the owner of the stand, when Souta had come running up to them.

"What's the rush, squirt? You wanna head home already? It's not even close to closing time." Kagome spoke as she passed the long sword to Sesshoumaru for him to look at closer before giving it back to the owner of the stand.

Watching her younger brother catch his breath, Kagome couldn't help but be amused at the sight he made because he was always so in shape and had more stamina than his peers in soccer and track. She could even feel Entei's amusement at the boy's display. During the times when Kagome was able to let Entei run freely among their shrine grounds when it was free of tourists and visitors, the demonic horse had grown attached to most of the Higurashi family members. But even more attached to Souta because of the boy's resemblance to his mistress in personality and determination. The boy even had the potential to become his second master if something ever happened to his current mistress.

Once Souta had caught his breath, he spoke in question, "Kagome, I really need a favor that only you can do. I would ask Sesshoumaru-Ní-sama, but I know that he won't do it and Shippó… it would just give him too much of an Ego-overload."

The said Taiyoukai just went about his business in asking the price, quality, and names of most of the blades that were on display while only partially hearing what his younger surrogate brother was asking for. Shippó just gave out an offended 'Hey!' at what his uncle was implying.

Giving a light chuckle at her son's antics, Kagome just went ahead and asked what was that her younger brother wanted. Although she had a feeling that she would regret her choice for asking what it was Souta had wanted as she saw that excited yet hopeful smile appear on his face.

And in a hopeful voice, Souta asked, "Could you join the 'Final Fantasy VII (7) Cosplay Contest'? I can't enter because I'm not old enough. Will you enter it, please?"

He was right, Kagome thought. A contest like this was something that Sesshoumaru wouldn't waste his time with and it would just boost Shippó's ego enough to where his head would be too big to fit through the exit when they decided to head home.

"Why do you want me to enter? What is it that you want to win in the contest?" Kagome knew that it had to be a prize that Souta wanted badly. What it was, Kagome didn't know but it had to be something that their mother would let him buy because of his age.

"The Grand Prize winner of the contest gets an authentic replica of Cloud Strife's motorcycle: Fenrir! That's why I'm asking you to enter the contest so you can hopefully win the Grand Prize." Souta said in the same hopeful voice, but this time had the hopeful expression to back it up.

Seeing no other way around this and knowing that she would get a headache from Souta's begging if she didn't agree to enter this contest. But just to make sure that the contest wouldn't be rigged, Kagome asked Souta to take her to where the contest was held and also take a look at the motorcycle he wanted her to win. She could practically feel Sesshoumaru's laughter through his aura, clearly amused at her predicament as Souta dragged her to where he saw the line for the contest with Hitomi and Satoru following.

The line was pretty long to put it lightly. Looking at the sign that was next to the said line, Kagome started reading the rules along with the fine print concerning the prizes. So far there weren't any loopholes that could possibly rig her concerning the prizes and everything else seemed well concern the grand prize. From the photo of the cycle that was on the poster, it looked pretty nice with the black and gold paint job.

'Come to think of it… I saw that same bike on the way to the Sword stand.' She thought. Even though Kagome wasn't one for or into vehicles and such, the young miko admired the uniqueness of how it was built.

Telling Souta that the contest was perfectly safe and had no loopholes, Kagome agreed to enter the contest just for the hell of it. Souta, Hitomi, and Satoru gave out whoops of joy and excitement as they left to look for good seats.

The wait in line was a bit boring, to put it lightly. Ever now and then, when one of the contestants who was supposed to be dressed like her, would take a good look at her they would gripe a bit, whine even, and just leave the line muttering to themselves that they didn't have a chance at winning. A few even gave her ugly looks when they made their way past her. Kagome really didn't care. She just gave them an even colder and deadlier look that would make their blood run cold and want to run to the bathroom.

This went on for about half an hour or so until she was finally able to register her name into the contest and get her contestant number. But not without getting the same looks of awe and amazement and nearly getting glomped by one of the female judges of the contest. When she took her place among those who were dressed as the same character as her, Kagome was surprised that there was only a small handful of at least seven people while the other people who were dressed like Souta, Hitomi, Satoru, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó, there were close to at least twenty or more.

The contest was carried out almost like a beauty pageant with all contestants walking on a catwalk and such. A lot of fans, young and old, came to the contest to check out the costumes the cosplayers made and wore. And right at the front row she could see Souta, Hitomi, Satoru, Shippó, and even Sesshoumaru (with an amused smirk on his face). It took so long to go through most of the contestants to get to her, it took so that with the long metal covered boots her feet were starting to hurt from standing up for… 2 hours at the most. Yeah, sure she's stood longer than that when training with Sesshoumaru and Shippó but while wearing shoes that were just uncomfortable when standing still for that long… let's just say that she will be expecting some killer blisters when she gets home.

'How in the hell does… what's his name wear these boots? My feet are aching and I know I'm getting blisters.' Kagome whined internally. She had never felt her feet hurt so much since she had fell victim to both Inuyasha _and_ Sesshoumaru's slave driving; the long hours of fast paced walking (Inuyasha) and the long torturous training (Sesshoumaru).

The host of the contest soon called her number and informed the audience the character she was dressed as, giving her the cue to walk down the walkway, wincing with each step unnoticeably. Again, everyone was in awe and astonishment as she made her way on the catwalk while many gave out hollers, whistles, claps of praise and such while taking more pictures of her in the costume including Souta, Satoru, Hitomi, and Shippó.

At the contest she could also see a familiar face that she hadn't seen since a month after the well sealed itself up. It was Houjo (Present Health Nut Houjo from, not FFVII Crack Head Houjo) who was dressed in a white coat, black maybe dark brown slacks, and a white dress shirt. Despite the excited smile on his face Kagome felt a small core of darkness within him very similar to the presence that was following her and her group. But because it was so small and weak, she paid no mind to it and just gave a friendly smile his way that made him blush in return with a shy smile of his own.

'Heh, he's so easy to predict. But he's not for me, no matter how many times he tries to ask me out or how hard he tries to win me over.' Kagome thought, tiredly. Since coming out of her depression, Hojo kept coming to the shrine asking her out on dates and giving her the same healthy gifts (if you can call them that…) every time he came over, thinking that he would finally be able to win her over or at least have a chance with her.

Kagome hadn't seen him for a month and thought that he may have given up and found someone else. But I guess it was too good to be true since he was there and still seemed like a lovesick schoolboy.

With the contest coming to a close, the judges made their final decisions for each character that was a part of Final Fantasy VII. When it came to the character Kagome was dressed as, everyone was excited that she had made it to the semi-finals. An hour later everyone became very silent and the few contestants with her became anxious as to who would win while she just stood calmly with her arms crossed bored.

"My, my everyone must really be curious." The host of the contest said with a light chuckle, and opened the folded piece of paper that held the final decision of the judges for the grand prize as he announced, "And grand prize winner of The Final Fantasy VII (7) Cosplay Contest is… Higurashi Kagome cosplaying as Vincent Valentine!"

The crowd went wild, as well as Shippó, Souta, Satoru, and Hitomi. And Sesshoumaru just lit a proud smirk appear on his face. Kagome herself couldn't help but feel happy that she won the contest, letting a small smile lit her face as she made her way to the host. When all the girls, who came to see the contest, saw her smile they all just went ballistic like fan girls at a concert. Their screams and yells were so high pitched that it made Shippó and Sesshoumaru's ears hurt with their demonic hearing.

'Wait… if they're going crazy that much, does that mean… do they think I'm a boy?!' Kagome didn't like this. She _hated_ it when people mistook her for a pretty longhaired guy. It even happened when she was still traveling in the Sengoku Jidai after giving up wearing skirts and stated wearing either the traditional garb of the era, pants, or shorts. Hell, when she had hit her sixteenth birthday she started wearing the boys' school uniform that had a longer jacket.

Sighing internally at her misfortune of how people see as a guy because of her clothes, Kagome just went ahead and made her way to where the host of the contest stood. He had given his compliments about the costume and how much she had resembled Vincent Valentine along with asking her some questions about why she entered the contest and such. And she answered saying she entered for her brother because he wanted the grand prize and since he wasn't old enough to enter.

After the contest and being given the key to the cycle so she could pick it up before the closing of the convention, Satoru had said that he had to get home now before his mother worried because they were suppose to visit Mayu's grave for Halloween.

(Yes, since it's Halloween, I decided to make this chapter along with the next will be Halloween Specials to make up for not being able to write something for Vincent's birthday on October 13th.)

Kagome and the others understood and lit Satoru go to where his mother was waiting for him in the parking lot. The miko had then asked Hitomi if she had to go home anytime soon.

(This next part is purely fiction, but I wanted to out in a little reality of what goes on in the real world. So this next part would most like be for older teen and up.)

Hitomi had answered, "Nope, my parents are away in America checking out the most haunted houses and hotels for their vacation. But they had called Mrs. Higurashi to ask if I could stay with you until they come back." For some reason, Kagome didn't want to believe that. Kagome had been to Hitomi's house once to pick her up for an outing to shop for Souta's birthday and what she heard and saw was… appalling to say least. On the outside of the house, it looked like a nice homey place but when Hitomi had answered the door, from what she could see… the place was a mess. Trash was everywhere, as well as dust, some cobwebs, it smelled of marijuana and cigarette smoke, and just looked like it had never been cleaned. And her parents… oh, god her parents were beyond what she expected with how well Hitomi was raised to be around people.

Hitomi's parents were in the living area just next to front door smoking and such, real lazy, and she saw Hitomi's father injecting something into his arm. She didn't know what, Kagome knew that it wasn't any type of legal medication. When the two left the house, Hitomi apologized for what Kagome saw in the house and told her of the problems she had with her parents, along with how much the usually act as if she was never there.

Kagome could tell that Hitomi didn't like the way she had to live as well as how unhappy she was there. It was really obvious at how much her parents didn't care about Hitomi. They didn't even ask where she was going or anything at all. They just sat there in the living area and not acknowledge anything around them. Hitomi had said that they worked and had jobs but they were not normal jobs. Her father worked with drug-addicts and her mother of a prostitute, and both worked for very little money- so little that it was barely enough to pay the bills, let alone groceries or good clothes. Most of their profit was drugs alone.

Kagome couldn't help but hug the young girl and lit silent tears fall from her eyes as Hitomi hugged back for dear life and lit her own tears, held back since before she met Souta, fall as she sobbed in Kagome's arms say, "Please, _please_ don't tell Souta." The miko knew that just by her seeing the way

After their little emotional moment, they picked up a couple presents for Souta and went to Sesshoumaru's work office where they had discussed Hitomi's situations and such to Sesshoumaru himself. Now despite how cold Kagome's older brother was, she new that he loved children of all ages and had so since he first met Rin. When Sesshoumaru heard Hitomi's story, Kagome could tell that he was furious toward Hitomi's parents and had said so in a calm, cold, deadly voice. After a while, Sesshoumaru came to the decision to help take care of Hitomi without her parents knowing; giving her new clothes, money to buy food for herself, and anything else she wanted.

Although, Hitomi was modest and didn't want to burden him, she was very happy and could help but run around his desk to hug him from around his waist.

(Okay very dramatic part is over… at least I think it was dramatic)

And ever since that day, Hitomi was very happy knowing that there were really very kind people out in the world. She had been taken well cared of with good clothes made by Shippó, plenty of food, and now usually spends most of her days at Sesshoumaru's manor or Kagome's family shrine.

Well back to the present, Kagome knew that what Hitomi had said was a half lie. Yes, Hitomi's did go out of the country and to somewhere in America, but it wasn't for vacation. They just wanted to leave without Hitomi, and never come back. And she doubted that they would ever come back.

As for them calling Kun-loon about her staying with Kagome… Sesshoumaru said that Hitomi was aloud to stay with Kagome for few days to receive training. Kagome had guessed that she didn't want to Souta to find out about how she lived yet, if not ever.

Anyways, it was good that Hitomi decided to stay with them. It made Souta really happy; he was practically jumping up and down giving yips and cries of joy while also getting weird stares and giggles from many fellow cosplayers who walked passed them.

Before making their way to where judges held "Souta's" new Fenrir, Kagome ran into Hojo (the health nut), much to her misfortune. They talked for a bit with Hojo asking where she was headed and the all-so-famous question, "Are you free this weekend?" The others in the background just made an exasperated sound thinking, 'when will he get a clue?!'

While Kagome just answered, "Shoot, sorry Hojo. I'm spending this weekend with my family." She mentioned them behind her. "So I can't. Maybe another time?"

'Like not EVER? Gods, he'll never leave me be!' Kagome thought, internally crossed. She was near her last shred of patience with this guy and him asking her every single time he saw her.

"Oh… don't worry, I completely understand. Family is more important as they say." Hojo said with a smile. An aura of slight disappointment came off of him despite his fake smile, along with the slight dark aura that Kagome had felt similar to the unknown stalker all day and the same one she felt from him during the contest.

With a "maybe next time or maybe this Halloween," they went they're separate ways, but not without Sesshoumaru noticing that slight snarl and darkening of the boy's eyes before he walked passed him.

"You sensed it, too?" It was more of a statement than a question on Shippó's part. He didn't like the way Hojo's aura became dark and cold and the way his expression changed. The five-hundred-plus year old fox demon never did like this Hojo, unlike Akitoki.

The clumsy ancestor had a pure heart of gold, more than his descendant. If Shippó had to choose between mortals, he would've chosen Akitoki to be Kagome's mate. Not the descendant.

"Yes. We'll have to keep an eye out for him." Sesshoumaru didn't like the boy either. Not with him always asking his dear younger sister out so many times without giving up. This Hojo was worse than his ancestor. 'At least _he _knew when to quit and move on.' Sesshoumaru thought.

With a sigh, Kagome spoke, "Will he ever leave me alone?"

"Doubt it. Not unless you find a boyfriend or long term lover." Hitomi answered with a straight face and the others agreeing.

"That was a rhetorical question." Kagome frowned.

"But I answered, none the less." The younger girl smirked.

'Smart ass.' Kagome thought as she walked away to where the Fenrir was held. After getting the bike and giving the address to the guys who would ship it to the shrine, they had all agreed to go to an ice cream parlor not too far from the convention. Sesshoumaru called the driver to his limo on his cell, saying that they were going to walk around for bit before heading home.

Souta was practically acting like a giddy schoolgirl, thanking Kagome for entering the contest and winning the bike for him. But about halfway to the parlor, a streetlight went out. Not being able to see where she was going and because the tips of her boots were so long, Kagome tripped on a crack in the sidewalk only to fall into a portal, when the streetlight had come on again, with the other following as they tried to catch.

When there was no trace of them left, someone came out of the shadows pulling out what looked like some type of controller and pressed a button with a click, making the portal in the side walk vanish.

And with a smirk and crazy glint in his eye, the person who was obviously male spoke to himself, "With step one complete, it's time to move on the step two and see how well they'll adapt in a different world. I'll be sure to make you proud father."

(Okay, I know that part may have seemed hurried but I was really trying to get this done)

-------------- Another Dimension, at Edge ---------------

The wind blew light enough to tousle hair and pick up dust. It felt very cool to Kagome's face as she became conscious. Picking herself to sit on her knees, Kagome took in her surroundings. Finding her family out cold on the ground not too far from where was, Kagome went to check on them to see if they were okay.

After checking all of them, Kagome was relieved to find that they were just unconscious with no injuries of the sort. Taking in her surroundings again while she waited for the others to, Kagome asked herself, "Where are we?"

* * *

YES! Chapter two finally done! This was a treat for Halloween to all my readers. Tell me what you thought about it. And I'm sorry if some parts to the story seemed a bit rushed, I was really trying to get it done for Halloween.

So, Happy Halloween everybody!

Next time on "Red Stands For More Than Blood"…

Kagome and the others land in a deserted area, called Edge after falling into some type of vortex and start their way to the nearest city where Souta said was Midgar.

It's Hallows Eve in Midgar… Trick or Treaters and masqueraders at every corner along with music and entertainment of all kinds… With a lot of dancing on Kagome, Souta, Shippó, and Hitomi's part to get some easy money…

Find out what happens in the next chapter…

"Halloween in Midgar, Masquerading as AVALANCHE"

See ya' then!


	4. To Midgar!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. If I did, I wouldn't be working as a homemaker. So in other words… me no own, you no sue.

AN: Hey people! I'm very glad for those who liked the last chapter. It really makes me happy to hear that. And I know some of you may hate me and say that I'm cruel for leaving a cliffhanger. But what better way to start a new chapter?

This chapter was solely for Halloween and Vincent's late birthday that was Oct. 13th but since I had a bit of a writer's block for this and was also helping Chaotic Rei with her Vincent/Kagome pairing, I had to hold it off a bit.

Well, anyway. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'm if it seems shorter than my other chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_  
_**To Midgar**_

Everything around her was just rocky terrain that had a cloud cover, giving it a dreary outlook. 'Looks more like a wasteland than anything else.' Kagome thought to herself, as look around her while sitting on her knew waiting for her son, two brothers, and Hitomi to wake up.

Kagome noticed that despite the cloud cover above, she was thankful that she didn't find any traces of rain coming. Looking around the cliff she and the others were on, Kagome noticed something sticking out of the ground no too far from the ledge. Once she had gotten a better look at it when squinting her eyes, she had realized that it was some type of wide bladed sword. And if memory served her correctly, she could've sworn that she saw a sword at that stand she, Shippó, Sesshoumaru, Hitomi, and Satoru were checking out. The same stand that Sesshoumaru bought that long sword, the Masamune.

The only thing that made this one differ was that it was rusted and old. Like it hadn't been used for many years. Just as she was about to get up to take a closer look at it, she heard Sesshoumaru moan a bit and start to stir. At his within a moment, Kagome asked, "Aniki, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sesshoumaru groaned from the stiffness throughout his body. He usually never had that problem after sleeping or being rendered unconscious from either Kagome beating him in a sparing match or the extent of his most severe of injuries. Then again, it may be because he spoiled his body with the best quality sleeping mattresses through his years of living among humans.

'That has to be it…' He grudgingly admitted to himself.

Souta and Shippó started to awake with their own groans. Although, Souta was complaining more than Shippó about his body feeling stiff yet worn out. Kagome's younger brother's complaining was what woke up Hitomi.

"Are you guys okay?" Kagome asked even though she knew what Souta's answer would be: more complaining as if he woke up in the wrong side of the bed.

Cutting off her boyfriend's complaints with a hit upside his head, Hitomi answered, "I think so. Aside from being a bit stiff, we're okay."

"Yeah." Shippó agreed.

"Kagome, do you know where we are?" Sesshoumaru asked after getting comfortable and looking at their surroundings. From what he could see, it looked like a barren wasteland. The wind was cool and… was there a sword stuck to the ground?

Kagome shook her head. The feel of everything around her was foreign, even the air itself. Everything felt as if it was steadily recovering from something. So to put it plain and simple, she really didn't know. But she did know that they weren't at home in Tokyo nor were they in the Sengoku Jidai.

And she told the others about this little discovery of hers. Sesshoumaru and Shippó agreed with her after feeling out their surroundings.

All they could remember when they fell through that vortex was the swirl of colors as they were tossed and turned by the vortex's currents and blacked out when everything around them inside the eddy was just too much for their minds.

Souta looked around, wondering why this looked a bit familiar. Shippó and Hitomi thought the same thing as well. Then the three looked beyond where the sword was and saw… not just any city. It was…

"MIDGAR!" The three of them exclaimed together as they pointed to the same direction with shocked expressions.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at them with a fine brow raised and looked at each other before standing to look towards where they were pointing. They could see the city, but how did they know it was called "Midgar"?

Kagome voiced the question while also adding, "And I thought you guys said that 'Midgar' was the name of a city in a video game."

"It _is_ the name of a city from a video game. But Né-chan, we'd recognize this view from anywhere! There's no mistaking that, that city is _the_ city of Midgar from Final Fantasy VII." Souta defended with Hitomi and Shippó agreeing with him. He could understand that his sister wasn't into video games like him and his friends but _knew_ that he had watched Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children with her when she said that she had nothing else to do. And the movie showed Edge and Midgar twice…

Although Kagome had only seen the movie once while he watched it countless time. (That's so me. I used to watch the movie everyday .)

Okay, Kagome was just gonna go along with them since they knew the game of Final Fantasy or whatever better than she and Sesshoumaru. It's not her fault she more into history, antiques, weapons, botany, and actual Demonology and Demon anatomy/analogy when many others her age were more interested in technology, fashion, and other things that are the thing now. If anybody wanted to blame someone for what she presently likes in interests then blame Mistress Centipede for dragging her down the well at her shrine and the Carrier Crow for making her shatter the jewel and extending her stay in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Alright, bro. If you say so." Kagome said in a bored and passive tone. She was really just teasing him because she knew how press his buttons without even trying. 'Plus, it's pretty fun.' She thought with a smirk.

Hitomi knew that Kagome was just playing around with Souta but decided not to intervene. Her boyfriend was just gonna have to learn when not to fall for the bait. So she ignored their bickering (more like Souta bickering while Kagome's not listening) and decided to take a look around. That when she noticed…

The Fenrir that Kagome won in the Cosplay contest at the Final Fantasy Convention! And with it was a boom box with a messenger bag and what looked like a silver briefcase.

"Uh… guys?" The others except Sesshoumaru and Shippó didn't hear her, so she tried again to get their attention, "Guys!"

Souta stopped his squabbling at the sound of Hitomi's voice while Kagome turned her attention to the girl to see why she was trying to get their attention. And after looking to where she was pointing to, they could believe that the motorbike Kagome won and some other things were there.

Shippó was the first to come out of his confused daze and decided to take a look to see if it wasn't an illusion. Once he was close enough, the Kit made it official that the things were real. Looking into the messenger bag and briefcase while the others came to take a closer look, Shippó discovered that there were CD booklets in the bag; CD booklets that were Kagome and his. And in the briefcase were four wireless headsets that Sesshoumaru designed himself for any vocal purpose.

Also taped on the Fenrir was an envelope addressed to Kagome. Frowning slightly, he took the envelope from its place on the motorbike and took a closer look at it. It looked just like any ordinary modern sachet with his mother's name neatly written in bold cursive… 'With the scent of Ká-chan's favorite cologne covering it.' He thought suspiciously.

He knew that very few knew his mother's most favorite cologne and that even fewer males wore it. It made him wonder how they knew… unless his Ká-chan had a stalker on her without knowing.

"What's that in your hand, Shippó-chan?" Kagome asked, breaking her son out of his thoughts. Right now she was thoroughly confused and suspicious about how her new bike was here when she thought that it should be at the family shrine.

After coming out of his thoughts, Shippó held the envelope out to Kagome saying that it was for her. He was weary of who could've known what his mother's favorite cologne was and why the person was after his mother here when she, himself, and the others were not from around here.

Sesshoumaru was as weary as his nephew was about the letter. He had a feeling that his family was sent here on purpose. What that purpose is, he didn't know but felt that he wasn't going to like it if it involved his imouto or the rest of his family.

Once Kagome took the envelope, she also noticed the scent of her favorite cologne but didn't pay any mind to it. Upon opening envelope, she read the letter within it that was written in clean handwriting and read it aloud, "Higurashi Kagome, Just a little something to help you and your friends get by for now. How you should use them depends on you. Sincerely, Your Researcher and Admirer…" Turning the parchment over, she read in the back, "P.S. The keys to the bike are already in the ignition with a few improvements. "

Shippó and Sesshoumaru looked to the uniquely made bike and took an unnoticeable whiff to try and detect anything off. Aside from the normal smell of oil, gas, the scent of a newly manufactured vehicle it was safe. From the other side of the bike, Hitomi found Kagome's name painted on the motorbike in small but readable graffiti engulfed in flames.

Smirking, Hitomi spoke, "Well someone went through a lot of effort to labeling this as Kagome-Né-chan's property."

After a little complaining from Souta and Kagome pointing out who won the bike, Shippó heft the message bag of CDs and the silver brief case of headsets while Souta picked up the boom box and Kagome was finding the key to her Fenrir. Once she did, she took it out of the ignition and tied it to her necklace that had the Greek three-headed dog of Hades: Cerberus.

They soon made their way to the lower ground; Kagome and the others started trekking their way to Midgar but heard the sound of a vehicle coming up from behind them and stop when they were in sight.

"Hey, do you guys need a lift?" The driver of the vehicle that was now identified as a small truck was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties and was dressed as a Grim Reaper.

Answering the guy, Shippó spoke, "Yeah. If you're heading to Midgar…"

The driver said that he had plenty of room in the back but not enough for Kagome's Fenrir. But the young priestess assured the guy that she could ride it with Hitomi if he just led the way to where he was heading. After the man said he was on his way to a gathering in Midgar's Park and saying he had no problem in leading them the guys hopped in the back of his truck while Kagome and Hitomi rode the motorbike.

Sometime after becoming stable enough from her depression to be able to have a somewhat normal life, Kagome learned how to ride motorcycles and also do a little auto repairing for different vehicles.

As soon as the guys were set in the back of the truck, Kagome started up the bike and started following the guy in the truck to Midgar.

Not really knowing what to expect…

* * *

Hey, guys! I finally updated this one. I know I said that Kagome and the others were going to meet AVALACHE in this chapter and I'm VERY sorry if it's short but I wanted to update some of my fics before Christmas… even though this one was supposed to be for Halloween. But it's still better than nothing, right?

Anyways, I'd like to wish every one of my faithful reviewers a Merry Christmas and hope that this chapter satisfies you a bit until I get my ass in gear enough to start writing a longer chapter next time. Please Read and Review, thank you.


	5. Haloween in midgar part one: performance

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators so don't even try to sue me. I also don't own the song "19sai"… that song belongs to Suga Shikao and is the opening theme to the anime xxxHolic.

AN: Again, I apologize for how short the last chapter was. But understand that it had been a long time since it was updated and what was already written was all I had to offer.

Hope you guys enjoy this update.

* * *

_**Chapter Five **_

_**Halloween in Midgar  
Part Two**_

They couldn't believe it. They just couldn't believe what they were seeing. Cid thought that it had something to do with his cigarettes and they were causing him to see doubles of Yuffie, Cloud, and Vincent. Barret thought it had to do with the beer he was drinking and threw it away in the trashcan that was conveniently next to him. Cloud… he didn't know what to say when he saw a a black-haired chibi version of him dancing with a slightly curly haired chibi version of Yuffie. Yuffie felt the same way, even though she and Tifa though it was kinda cute to see a small black haired version of Cloud.

Reeve thought that it was strange but amazing that there was flawless doubles of Vincent, Cloud, and Yuffie. But it also made him wonder if they were legacies of sorts from Dr. Hojo… Cait Sith and Red XIII thought the same thing.

Marlene and Denzel thought that it was awesome but a little creepy that they found kid versions of Cloud and Yuffie with the fact that they were dancing like a young couple. Vincent was in complete shock to find that right there in front of him, dancing and singing was a complete double of him but from his double's height and voice, he knew that it was a female. It also made him wonder if Dr. Hojo had made someone exactly like him…

"Kira", who was perched on Vincent's shoulder, had her ears perked up in excitement as she recognized the older of the two who were performing. Kirara couldn't help but feel excited at seeing a familiar face like her old mistress's sister-like friend who was supposed to be her new mistress if she were able to find her again.

Vincent's double's voice carried out through the crowd as he/she (They're not too sure) sang a song they had never heard before. When it soon came to a close, the entire crowd cheered in a roar of applause as most of the audience threw in their money in gratitude of their performance.

The chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie picked up the money that was thrown to them while 'Reno' brought out a bag for them to put the money in.

When they were done picking up the money, 'Reno' announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to sing one more song before our break and the last song we'll be singing is called 'Jū-kyu-sai'." For some odd reason… the sound if his voice didn't sound the same…

(Jū-kyu-sai means "Nineteen Years")

The crowd applaud at hearing that there was going to be another song that was sure to be as good as the one before. Yuffie's chibi self went to the boom box put on the song, they guessed.

The music sounded like something you would hear at a somewhat dark club. 'Reno' then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt before singing…

_**Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou?  
Anata no kisu de mou karada mo nou mo toketeshimai sou  
Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai  
Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai**_

Chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie then started to dance to music with Vincent's double sitting on the lip of the fountain, next to the boom box, just listening to 'Reno' sing with a soft smile on his/her face.

_**Hakike ga suru kurai anata no kokoro utsukushii no ni  
Nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni doushite kisushite kureru no?  
Daikirai na hibi juu-kyuu-sai  
Daikirai na kao juu-kyuu-sai**_

By this time, 'Reno' went over to Vincent's double only to drag him/her from their seat to start dancing with 'Reno'. For some odd reason, for Vincent, it seemed a bit creepy to see something of a smaller spitting image of him dancing with 'Reno'. Not to mention, the other guys (minus the girls) thought it looked a bit wrong when it looked like 'Reno' was going to kiss Vincent's double.

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no, ii no...**_

_**Yogoreteru tamashii dake wo tori no sogu no ga murinara  
Dochira ni arukeba sore wo mirai to yoberu no deshou  
Chuu burarin na yume juu-kyuu-sai  
Chuu burarin na uso juu-kyuu-sai**_

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai  
Ku ku ku kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no, ii no...**_

The Chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie then started doing all these dancing moves they've only seen adult dancers do and were amazed at how great they seemed while Yuffie slightly blushed at the stray thought of her and Cloud doing those exact dancing moves.

_**Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai  
Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai**_

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no**_

Then the chibi version of Cloud started to sing along softly for the background, along with Vincent's double.

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai  
Ku ku ku kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no, ii no...**_

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de  
Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de**_

The crowd again went wild with applauses and whistles as they threw in more money before the chibi version of Cloud came up with a big grin on his face saying, "Alright peeps, we'll be taking our break right about now and as promised, we will be continuing our performance with many more great songs and music."

With that, the crowd soon broke up to busy themselves until the hour of their break was up as the chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie started to help 'Reno' and Vincent's double count the money they earned, after picking up the last of the money the crowd gave them.

After coming out of his awe and shock, Cid couldn't help but say, "Holy shit…" before 'Kira' jumped off of Vincent's shoulder and started running to the small group that sat at the fountain, only for her to quickly crawl up 'Reno's' shirt, startling him so much that he gave a slightly high-pitched scream with Vincent's double giving a few startled 'whats' with chibi Cloud and Chibi Yuffie holding onto each other wide eyes, obviously startled as well.

'Reno' then stopped screaming when 'Kira' popped her head out of 'Reno's' shirt, next to his head.

Kagome was just listening to Souta telling her how to count the currency of Final Fantasy VII when Shippó's slightly high-pitched scream suddenly startled her and made Souta and Hitomi hold each other out of fright because of the sudden act. When Kagome tried to ask her son what was wrong, he then stopped as soon a familiar feline face had popped out of his shirt.

"… Kirara…?" Kagome and Shippó softly said at the same time as Kirara gave a happy 'mew' before jumping into Kagome's arms and started cuddling up to her.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was also short but really, I'm trying to keep you guys satisfied with the updating because the day most of my readers go back to school is close. And plus all my inspiration for this fic is thanks to the holiday of Halloween, which is still about two months away.

Please be patient for a decent chapter.

Also, here's the English Translation to "Jū-kyu-sai"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators so don't even try to sue me. I also don't own the song "19sai"… that song belongs to Suga Shikao and is the opening theme to the anime xxxHolic.**_

AN: Again, I apologize for how short the last chapter was. But understand that it had been a long time since it was updated and what was already written was all I had to offer.

Hope you guys enjoy this update.

* * *

_**Chapter Five **_

_**Halloween in Midgar  
Part Two**_

They couldn't believe it. They just couldn't believe what they were seeing. Cid thought that it had something to do with his cigarettes and they were causing him to see doubles of Yuffie, Cloud, and Vincent. Barret thought it had to do with the beer he was drinking and threw it away in the trashcan that was conveniently next to him. Cloud… he didn't know what to say when he saw a a black-haired chibi version of him dancing with a slightly curly haired chibi version of Yuffie. Yuffie felt the same way, even though she and Tifa though it was kinda cute to see a small black haired version of Cloud.

Reeve thought that it was strange but amazing that there was flawless doubles of Vincent, Cloud, and Yuffie. But it also made him wonder if they were legacies of sorts from Dr. Hojo… Cait Sith and Red XIII thought the same thing.

Marlene and Denzel thought that it was awesome but a little creepy that they found kid versions of Cloud and Yuffie with the fact that they were dancing like a young couple. Vincent was in complete shock to find that right there in front of him, dancing and singing was a complete double of him but from his double's height and voice, he knew that it was a female. It also made him wonder if Dr. Hojo had made someone exactly like him…

"Kira", who was perched on Vincent's shoulder, had her ears perked up in excitement as she recognized the older of the two who were performing. Kirara couldn't help but feel excited at seeing a familiar face like her old mistress's sister-like friend who was supposed to be her new mistress if she were able to find her again.

Vincent's double's voice carried out through the crowd as he/she (They're not too sure) sang a song they had never heard before. When it soon came to a close, the entire crowd cheered in a roar of applause as most of the audience threw in their money in gratitude of their performance.

The chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie picked up the money that was thrown to them while 'Reno' brought out a bag for them to put the money in.

When they were done picking up the money, 'Reno' announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to sing one more song before our break and the last song we'll be singing is called 'Jū-kyu-sai'." For some odd reason… the sound if his voice didn't sound the same…

(Jū-kyu-sai means "Nineteen Years")

The crowd applaud at hearing that there was going to be another song that was sure to be as good as the one before. Yuffie's chibi self went to the boom box put on the song, they guessed.

The music sounded like something you would hear at a somewhat dark club. 'Reno' then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt before singing…

_**Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou?  
Anata no kisu de mou karada mo nou mo toketeshimai sou  
Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai  
Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai**_

Chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie then started to dance to music with Vincent's double sitting on the lip of the fountain, next to the boom box, just listening to 'Reno' sing with a soft smile on his/her face.

_**Hakike ga suru kurai anata no kokoro utsukushii no ni  
Nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni doushite kisushite kureru no?  
Daikirai na hibi juu-kyuu-sai  
Daikirai na kao juu-kyuu-sai**_

By this time, 'Reno' went over to Vincent's double only to drag him/her from their seat to start dancing with 'Reno'. For some odd reason, for Vincent, it seemed a bit creepy to see something of a smaller spitting image of him dancing with 'Reno'. Not to mention, the other guys (minus the girls) thought it looked a bit wrong when it looked like 'Reno' was going to kiss Vincent's double.

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no, ii no...**_

_**Yogoreteru tamashii dake wo tori no sogu no ga murinara  
Dochira ni arukeba sore wo mirai to yoberu no deshou  
Chuu burarin na yume juu-kyuu-sai  
Chuu burarin na uso juu-kyuu-sai**_

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai  
Ku ku ku kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no, ii no...**_

The Chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie then started doing all these dancing moves they've only seen adult dancers do and were amazed at how great they seemed while Yuffie slightly blushed at the stray thought of her and Cloud doing those exact dancing moves.

_**Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai  
Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai**_

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no**_

Then the chibi version of Cloud started to sing along softly for the background, along with Vincent's double.

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai  
Ku ku ku kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no, ii no...**_

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de  
Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de**_

The crowd again went wild with applauses and whistles as they threw in more money before the chibi version of Cloud came up with a big grin on his face saying, "Alright peeps, we'll be taking our break right about now and as promised, we will be continuing our performance with many more great songs and music."

With that, the crowd soon broke up to busy themselves until the hour of their break was up as the chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie started to help 'Reno' and Vincent's double count the money they earned, after picking up the last of the money the crowd gave them.

After coming out of his awe and shock, Cid couldn't help but say, "Holy shit…" before 'Kira' jumped off of Vincent's shoulder and started running to the small group that sat at the fountain, only for her to quickly crawl up 'Reno's' shirt, startling him so much that he gave a slightly high-pitched scream with Vincent's double giving a few startled 'whats' with chibi Cloud and Chibi Yuffie holding onto each other wide eyes, obviously startled as well.

'Reno' then stopped screaming when 'Kira' popped her head out of 'Reno's' shirt, next to his head.

Kagome was just listening to Souta telling her how to count the currency of Final Fantasy VII when Shippó's slightly high-pitched scream suddenly startled her and made Souta and Hitomi hold each other out of fright because of the sudden act. When Kagome tried to ask her son what was wrong, he then stopped as soon a familiar feline face had popped out of his shirt.

"… Kirara…?" Kagome and Shippó softly said at the same time as Kirara gave a happy 'mew' before jumping into Kagome's arms and started cuddling up to her.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was also short but really, I'm trying to keep you guys satisfied with the updating because the day most of my readers go back to school is close. And plus all my inspiration for this fic is thanks to the holiday of Halloween, which is still about two months away.

Please be patient for a decent chapter.

Also, here's the English Translation to "Jū-kyu-sai"

_**You'll come into my room  
with your lips painted with poison, right?  
You already seem to melt my body & mind with your kiss  
My hated self is 19 years old  
My hated self is 19 years old**_

_**Though your heart is so beautiful  
that I get nauseous  
I can't do a thing  
So why do you kiss me?  
My hated 19 year old days  
My hated 19 year old face**_

_**I want to fly like a black butterfly  
with magnificent wings  
Don't say it's stupid  
Such a life is alright; it's alright...**_

_**If removing only the impure spirit is impossible  
No matter which way I walk  
I can call this my future, right?  
Indecisive dreams of a 19 year old  
Indecisive lies of a 19 year old**_

_**I want to become a black butterfly  
and be loved by someone  
Even if it's not 10 to 1 shot,  
just a moment is alright; it's alright...**_

_**My hated 19 year old self  
My hated 19 year old self**_

_**I want to fly like a black butterfly  
with magnificent wings  
Don't say it's stupid  
Such a life is alright**_

_**Like a black butterfly  
Don't say it's stupid  
Like a black butterfly  
Don't say it's stupid **_

**Please leave a review, It'd be very appreciated**


	6. part two: reunion and mistaken identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators so don't even try to sue me. I also don't own the song "19sai"… that song belongs to Suga Shikao and is the opening theme to the anime xxxHolic.

AN: Again, I apologize for how short the last chapter was. But understand that it had been a long time since it was updated and what was already written was all I had to offer.

Hope you guys enjoy this update.

* * *

_**Chapter Five **_

_**Halloween in Midgar  
Part Two**_

They couldn't believe it. They just couldn't believe what they were seeing. Cid thought that it had something to do with his cigarettes and they were causing him to see doubles of Yuffie, Cloud, and Vincent. Barret thought it had to do with the beer he was drinking and threw it away in the trashcan that was conveniently next to him. Cloud… he didn't know what to say when he saw a a black-haired chibi version of him dancing with a slightly curly haired chibi version of Yuffie. Yuffie felt the same way, even though she and Tifa though it was kinda cute to see a small black haired version of Cloud.

Reeve thought that it was strange but amazing that there was flawless doubles of Vincent, Cloud, and Yuffie. But it also made him wonder if they were legacies of sorts from Dr. Hojo… Cait Sith and Red XIII thought the same thing.

Marlene and Denzel thought that it was awesome but a little creepy that they found kid versions of Cloud and Yuffie with the fact that they were dancing like a young couple. Vincent was in complete shock to find that right there in front of him, dancing and singing was a complete double of him but from his double's height and voice, he knew that it was a female. It also made him wonder if Dr. Hojo had made someone exactly like him…

"Kira", who was perched on Vincent's shoulder, had her ears perked up in excitement as she recognized the older of the two who were performing. Kirara couldn't help but feel excited at seeing a familiar face like her old mistress's sister-like friend who was supposed to be her new mistress if she were able to find her again.

Vincent's double's voice carried out through the crowd as he/she (They're not too sure) sang a song they had never heard before. When it soon came to a close, the entire crowd cheered in a roar of applause as most of the audience threw in their money in gratitude of their performance.

The chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie picked up the money that was thrown to them while 'Reno' brought out a bag for them to put the money in.

When they were done picking up the money, 'Reno' announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to sing one more song before our break and the last song we'll be singing is called 'Jū-kyu-sai'." For some odd reason… the sound if his voice didn't sound the same…

(Jū-kyu-sai means "Nineteen Years")

The crowd applaud at hearing that there was going to be another song that was sure to be as good as the one before. Yuffie's chibi self went to the boom box put on the song, they guessed.

The music sounded like something you would hear at a somewhat dark club. 'Reno' then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt before singing…

_**Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou?  
Anata no kisu de mou karada mo nou mo toketeshimai sou  
Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai  
Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai**_

Chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie then started to dance to music with Vincent's double sitting on the lip of the fountain, next to the boom box, just listening to 'Reno' sing with a soft smile on his/her face.

_**Hakike ga suru kurai anata no kokoro utsukushii no ni  
Nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni doushite kisushite kureru no?  
Daikirai na hibi juu-kyuu-sai  
Daikirai na kao juu-kyuu-sai**_

By this time, 'Reno' went over to Vincent's double only to drag him/her from their seat to start dancing with 'Reno'. For some odd reason, for Vincent, it seemed a bit creepy to see something of a smaller spitting image of him dancing with 'Reno'. Not to mention, the other guys (minus the girls) thought it looked a bit wrong when it looked like 'Reno' was going to kiss Vincent's double.

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no, ii no...**_

_**Yogoreteru tamashii dake wo tori no sogu no ga murinara  
Dochira ni arukeba sore wo mirai to yoberu no deshou  
Chuu burarin na yume juu-kyuu-sai  
Chuu burarin na uso juu-kyuu-sai**_

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai  
Ku ku ku kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no, ii no...**_

The Chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie then started doing all these dancing moves they've only seen adult dancers do and were amazed at how great they seemed while Yuffie slightly blushed at the stray thought of her and Cloud doing those exact dancing moves.

_**Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai  
Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai**_

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no**_

Then the chibi version of Cloud started to sing along softly for the background, along with Vincent's double.

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai  
Ku ku ku kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no, ii no...**_

_**Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de  
Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni  
Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de**_

The crowd again went wild with applauses and whistles as they threw in more money before the chibi version of Cloud came up with a big grin on his face saying, "Alright peeps, we'll be taking our break right about now and as promised, we will be continuing our performance with many more great songs and music."

With that, the crowd soon broke up to busy themselves until the hour of their break was up as the chibi versions of Cloud and Yuffie started to help 'Reno' and Vincent's double count the money they earned, after picking up the last of the money the crowd gave them.

After coming out of his awe and shock, Cid couldn't help but say, "Holy shit…" before 'Kira' jumped off of Vincent's shoulder and started running to the small group that sat at the fountain, only for her to quickly crawl up 'Reno's' shirt, startling him so much that he gave a slightly high-pitched scream with Vincent's double giving a few startled 'whats' with chibi Cloud and Chibi Yuffie holding onto each other wide eyes, obviously startled as well.

'Reno' then stopped screaming when 'Kira' popped her head out of 'Reno's' shirt, next to his head.

Kagome was just listening to Souta telling her how to count the currency of Final Fantasy VII when Shippó's slightly high-pitched scream suddenly startled her and made Souta and Hitomi hold each other out of fright because of the sudden act. When Kagome tried to ask her son what was wrong, he then stopped as soon a familiar feline face had popped out of his shirt.

"… Kirara…?" Kagome and Shippó softly said at the same time as Kirara gave a happy 'mew' before jumping into Kagome's arms and started cuddling up to her.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was also short but really, I'm trying to keep you guys satisfied with the updating because the day most of my readers go back to school is close. And plus all my inspiration for this fic is thanks to the holiday of Halloween, which is still about two months away.

Please be patient for a decent chapter.

Also, here's the English Translation to "Jū-kyu-sai"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators so don't even try to sue me. I also don't own the song "19sai"… that song belongs to Suga Shikao and is the opening theme to the anime xxxHolic.**_

AN: Again, I apologize for how short the last chapter was. But understand that it had been a long time since it was updated and what was already written was all I had to offer.

Hope you guys enjoy this update.

* * *

**Please leave a review, It'd be very appreciated**


	7. part three: First Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Inuyasha. I Just own the plot.

AN: I'm sorry that the last chapter was also short but please people. Give me break. I made this fic for Halloween, which right now is quite a ways away. On October, I might have a decent length chapter by then. You never know, it may even be posted on Vincent's Birthday, Oct. 13.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Halloween in Midgar  
Part Three**_

Kagome was so happy to see Kirara again after so long that she started to hug the demon feline back while Shippó was saying his complaints about Kirara scaring him like that before also hugging the cat with his mother.

Souta and Hitomi had heard stories about Kirara and had even saw a simple photo that Kagome took before she came home from the Sengoku Jidai for good and were in awe at being able to see the demon neko-mata from Kagome and Shippó's past.

Vincent didn't know what was going on but had a feeling that his double was maybe 'Kira's' true owner. Just as he was about to walk up to them, a lot of screams caught his attention along with the others. Right before Cloud was about to grab one of the people running, they saw Rude skid and come to a stop at the fountain the doubles and 'Reno' sat.

Everyone from AVALANCHE came running up as Vincent's double sat Rude up, asking what happened. But before Rude could answer, they soon saw Tseng and… Reno land nearby as if they were thrown.

"WAIT! There are two Renos?!" Yuffie yelled, getting a little freaked at the thought of Reno having a double mint Twin.

"We can worry about that later, Yuffie. We need to find out what's happening and why the people are running." Tifa reasoned, even though she was getting a little freaked herself at all the doubles that seemed to appear.

Rude then struggled to get up; gaining everyone's attention while Vincent's double helped him up as he said, "He's back."

"Who's back?" Cloud asked, hoping that it wasn't whom he thought it was…

"SEPHIROTH!" Someone yelled in fright.

* * *

I know, I know. VERY short, and I apologize. I ran out of ideas at such a climax in the story. Anyways, Hope you guys aren't mad at me for this chapter. Please be patient a while longer for a decent chapter.

**But until then, hope review and hopefully give some ideas in detail (or somewhat).**


	8. part four: i hate akward explenations

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Halloween in Midgar  
Part Four**_

The cry of the name of AVALANCHE's old foe gave them a chill and a sense of dread to everyone except for Kagome, Souta, Hitomi, and Shippó.

The four knew whom it was the people were running away from. It was kinda ironic to them at how similar this was compared to Sesshoumaru's time as a lord in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Sephiroth?! That's crazy! He's supposed to be dead! Wasn't he supposed to be dead?!" Yuffie yelled with Cid cursing up a storm. And it was true. Sephiroth was supposed to be dead, especially after Kadaj's defeat by Cloud.

The said ex-SOLDIER then just burst into action to search for the one who caused the commotion, not listening to Vincent's double yelling at him to wait.

Kagome huffed. Once she was sure that Rude was going to be fine, Kagome left to follow Cloud before he found Sesshoumaru and getting himself hurt. Shippó followed after her, telling Sota and Hitomi to stay behind. Vincent soon followed after Reno's double with the others following behind (well, everyone except Souta and Hitomi as well as Denzel and Marlene.

Once Rude had gotten his wits together he followed soon after.

With Kagome, when she had made it to where Cloud confront Sesshoumaru… she couldn't help but grimace when she heard her brother say with a voice as deadly as his poisonous acid, "Foolish boy, Tenseiga will be enough to put down an imbecile like yourself." Tenseiga drawn in his right hand as he said this.

Kagome knew that this was going to turn out bad from the Blond spiky haired guy's part. Tenseiga may be a sword that can't kill the living but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt you when it's sliced through your flesh.

Cloud didn't know how it was possible for Sephiroth to come back, even after he had defeated Kadaj but he was going to send the silver-haired soldier back to where he belonged. But faster than Cloud could see, 'Sephiroth' had suddenly disappeared then reappeared right in front of him with his sword raised high. That last thing he had heard was a female voice yell, "Aniki! Don't!"

When AVALANCHE saw 'Sephiroth' cut down Cloud, they couldn't believe their own eyes. Right when Yuffie tried to jump into battle, Vincent's double jumped in-between her and 'Sephiroth' saying, "No! He'll do the same to you too."

"Get out of the way! He killed Cloud!" Yuffie was about ready tear through her, same with Tifa and the others until they noticed Cloud stirring a bit and heard 'Sephiroth' speak, "Get up, human. You're fine."

The ex-SOLDIER got up almost as if in a daze before checking his body for any kind of injuries or even a mark that came from the sword. But in the end he found none and stared at 'Sephiroth' with distrust plain in his face while getting up and silently asking, "why am I not dead?"

Almost in an exaggerating way, Sesshoumaru answered to him, "Ahou. Tenseiga is a sword that cannot kill."

"Bastard…" Cloud muttered.

Having about enough of the overload of testosterones, Kagome yelled out, "Oi!! Will everybody calm down for a while and just hear us out?!" Everyone then turned to her before she continued, "This is all just a mistake. This isn't Sephiroth. This is my brother, Sesshoumaru. What he has on is just a costume his nephew made."

The moment everyone gave Kagome a certain look, she turned to Shippó who was now standing next Sesshoumaru, saying, "Shippó! Tell them!"

The redhead smiled sheepishly as Sesshoumaru sheathed his Tenseiga, saying, "Yeah, it's true. What my uncle is wearing is just a costume I made. And plus, you should also remember that Sephiroth's eyes are a blue color with tints of green and his bags reach to his chest. My uncle here… has golden eyes and his bangs only stop at his brows."

Everyone took a double check and soon realized that Reno's double who called himself Shippó was right…

* * *

Sorry that this was short but I wanted to update this story for Halloween. Not much happened for an encounter between Cloud and Sesshoumaru but… what can I say? I tried my best.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this all the same… **Suggestions and ideas for the story are welcome, I won't accept flames, and lastly I hope you guys have a Happy Halloween**


	9. Slack jaws,fishy faces,and walking,eww!

Hi dudes! Kairis here! I'm the new authoress of this story, anddd....OK enuf talk...READ!

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

LAST TIME....

When AVALANCHE saw 'Sephiroth' cut down Cloud, they couldn't believe their own eyes. Right when Yuffie tried to jump into battle, Vincent's double jumped in-between her and 'Sephiroth' saying, "No! He'll do the same to you too."

"Get out of the way! He killed Cloud!" Yuffie was about ready tear through her, same with Tifa and the others until they noticed Cloud stirring a bit and heard 'Sephiroth' speak, "Get up, human. You're fine."

The ex-SOLDIER got up almost as if in a daze before checking his body for any kind of injuries or even a mark that came from the sword. But in the end he found none and stared at 'Sephiroth' with distrust plain in his face while getting up and silently asking, "why am I not dead?"

Almost in an exaggerating way, Sesshoumaru answered to him, "Ahou. Tenseiga is a sword that cannot kill."

"Bastard…" Cloud muttered.

Having just about enough of the overload of testosterones, Kagome yelled out, "Oi!! Will everybody calm down for a while and just hear us out?!" Everyone then turned to her before she continued, "This is all just a mistake. This isn't Sephiroth. This is my brother, Sesshoumaru. What he has on is just a costume his nephew made."

The moment everyone gave Kagome a certain look, she turned to Shippó who was now standing next Sesshoumaru, saying, "Shippó! Tell them!"

The redhead smiled sheepishly as Sesshoumaru sheathed his Tenseiga, saying, "Yeah, it's true. What my uncle is wearing is just a costume I made. And plus, you should also remember that Sephiroth's eyes are a blue color with tints of green and his bags reach to his chest. My uncle here… has golden eyes and his bangs only stop at his brows."

Everyone took a double take and soon realized that Reno's double who called himself Shippó was right…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

All of AVALANCE was silent for a moment, trying to process this new and befuddling information.. Why on Gaia would anyone,** want** to dress up as the most feared and hated megalomaniac on the planet they didn't know.... There was only one conclusion that AVALANCE could come up with, the only conclusion that any SANE person would come to...these people needed serious help! The were crazy!!! These strange creatures were absolutely nuts and berries!!!!(**AN/: LOL^_-!) **the group stared eyes wide,limbs slack,lower jaws hanging, or in Yuffie's and Reno's case having gone M.I.A.(missing in action) Vincent of course and cloud were the only ones who didn't look like the were trying to do a very convincing imitation of a goldfish or something lacking a lower jaw.

"Soo, um...can you guy say something now or are you trying to look like fish...?" Shippó stated nervously.

AVALANCE and the turks straitened themselves up and closed their mouthes while Yuffie and Reno went in search of their missing appendages. Tifa was the fist to speak up

"Why did you decided to dress like us?"

Souta decided this would be a good time for him to say something

"well...ano, this is all just pretty much all my fault... I wanted to come here dressed and Avalanche since you guys are like my favorite heroes ever."

"The others really didn't want to dress up, but I kept bugging them till they agreed." "since we all know you, well except of my sister over here..."

He said, waving his arm toward the "Vincent" look-alike. "How about we introduce ourselves...after changing out of these outfits of course..."

Tifa looked at the others and after seeing them nod and Yuffie and Reno returning to the group missing jaws firmly attached, turned to the mini "Cloud" and said

My bar, the Seventh Heaven, isn't far from here you can change there and I think we have some extra clothes that might fit you who don't have any thing else to wear. Follow me please..."

With that the group turned and followed the woman down the suddenly empty streets wen all of a sudden Fem-cent (Kagome) spoke.

"Wait we forgot something!"

She ran back to the place were they had been preforming and snatched up a hat that had been forgotten in all the chaos. Returning she said

"OK we can go now"

They resumed walking to the bar where a very interesting explanation would take place...just as soon as kagome figured out how to explain it...

TO BE CONTINUED....

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

OK** that it for now srry its so short but there will be more soon!**

THERE MIGHT BE A SHESSHOMARU/ELANA PAIRING...LATER, IF I DECIDE... PLS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...LATER DUDES......

KAI-OUT!

^_-!v ~Nyuuuu!


	10. Authoress's note!: curse you homework!

Home work overload!!!! will update soon!


End file.
